El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños
by DANHK
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria, Makoto Tachibana siempre ha visto a un joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules aparecer en sus sueños. Sin embargo, el estudiante se dará cuenta que el chico de sus sueños es más real de lo que imaginaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

Este fanfic es un ejercicio literario entre mi preciosa amiga _**Tanuki-801**_ (¡por favor, vayan a darse una vuelta por su fics aquí en FF y en AO3!) y yo. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Todos los comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bienvenidos! Gracias por leer.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

Makoto jamás había sentido tanto frío en ningún otro momento de su vida. Hizo ademán de cerrarse aún más la chamarra, pese a que la cremallera estaba hasta el tope y todos los botones, abrochados. Se alzó la bufanda hasta cubrir su roja nariz y se frotó las manos enguantadas en sus frías mejillas. El vaho escapaba de sus labios, empañándole los anteojos. Trató de apretar la mandíbula para evitar el castañeo de sus dientes, mas fue en vano. Su último recurso era entrar a alguna cafetería a tratar de recuperar un poco el calor perdido antes de concluir el resto del trayecto hasta volver a su adorado apartamento con calefacción.

Caminó tambaleándose entre la nieve. Ya ni siquiera podía decir con certeza si sus botas estaban mojadas o sus pies simplemente estaban fríos. Alzó la mirada al emborregado cielo, seguro nevaría esa noche. Abrió la puerta de cristal y fue recibido por el dulce aroma de bebidas calientes y por el cálido saludo de bienvenida de los empleados del local.

–¿Mesa para uno?

–Sí, por favor.

–Adelante.

El joven mesero lo guió hasta una esquina cerca de la ventana.

–Disculpe por el lugar, hoy tenemos casa llena –se excusó el mesero. Era un chico joven de cabello negro y sonrisa tímida–. En cuanto esté listo para ordenar, tomaré su pedido.

–Está bien, gracias, pero no es necesario –le sonrió de vuelta–. Creo que hoy tomaré un _Chocolat Chaud_.

–¡Excelente elección! –El joven anotó su pedido en su libreta y se retiró a paso rápido.

Makoto dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a su silla, se retiró los guantes y se frotó las manos con fuerza.

"Al menos ya comienzo a sentir los dedos de nuevo."

Miró su reloj. Cuarto para las cinco. Le quedaba aproximadamente media hora de luz. Tendría que apurarse a llegar a casa antes que anocheciera por completo.

Se dispuso entonces a terminar su bebida disfrutando del ambiente del lugar, se encontraba tan embelesado con la calidez del local que le eran totalmente indiferentes las miradas del apuesto mesero que le había atendido, inocentemente pensó que aquel se dedicaba únicamente a cumplir con su trabajo y cuidar de la clientela.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y a regañadientes se dispuso a dejar el lugar. Pidió la cuenta, pagó y se abrigó. Mientras esperaba a que le devolvieran el cambio, Makoto se llevó una sorpresa cuando en la parte trasera del ticket había una nota dirigida a él que decía: "Salgo en 15 min".

Makoto, algo desconcertado, guardó la nota y buscó confundido al remitente entre la gente del local, sin embargo, nadie le prestaba atención. Cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con la fija mirada de un par de hermosos ojos azules, entendió que el autor era el apuesto joven que le había atendido cuando llegó. Sonrojado, no sabía si esperarle o emprender el camino a casa. Decidió esperar los 15 minutos restantes; tal vez había hecho algo indebido y debía disculparse… nada malo podría pasar.

Hacía figuras con las servilletas cuando fue interrumpido por una suave voz que le decía:

–Hola, me llamo Nanase Haruka, gracias por esperar, sé que fue raro lo de la nota –dijo el ojiazul ruborizado, mientras le extendía la mano.

–Tachibana Makoto –dijo a manera de presentación–. Me sorprendí un poco, ¿qué necesitas de mí?

–Pues… Mmm… ¿Quieres que caminemos juntos a casa?

–Pero no te conozco –dijo Makoto algo sorprendido.

–Lo sé, pero vivimos en el mismo edificio. Te he visto varias veces y... me gustas… –dijo con el rostro como un tomate. Makoto no entendió aquello como una proposición de amistad así que continuó:

–Ah… no lo sabía. Claro, podemos caminar. Vamos.

Y así, ambos jóvenes salieron a la ventisca helada

Habían caminado la cuadra y media en completo silencio. Sus miradas de vez en vez buscaban las de la otra persona y en cuanto la encontraban, se desviaban hacia el suelo con un sonrojo tintando sus mejillas. Conforme se iban acercando al sencillo complejo habitacional donde vivían, Makoto podía sentir el latir de su corazón acelerarse, las palmas de sus manos comenzar a sudar y un temblor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sabía que pasaría. Hoy tendría que pasar. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su ser le decía que había estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en la reja de entrada aún sin emitir una sola palabra. Había algo natural y magnético entre ellos. Makoto contempló fijamente los orbes azules de Haruka, su blanca piel, su rostro arrebolado, sus delicados labios. Sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo bajo sus pies. La nieve había creado una manta blanca inmaculada y lo único que irrumpía su inmaculada superficie era un hilo rojo brillante que estaba atado de su meñique por un extremo y del meñique de Haruka en el otro. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía hacerlo. Si no era ahora, jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad.

Makoto alzó su mano y acarició la suave mejilla del pelinegro. Se agachó con lentitud acercando su rostro al del mesero. Sentía la gélida respiración del otro chocar contra su propia tez. Estaba tan sólo a unos pocos milímetros de saborear esos tentadores labios. Un poco más… sólo un poco más…

Un estornudo lo despertó de súbito. Su cabeza golpeó contra la mesa con un ruido sordo. Makoto lanzó un par de quejidos antes de abrir los ojos a la luz de la mañana. Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio repleto de libros abiertos y hojas de notas desperdigadas por su superficie.

Makoto lanzó un bufido. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras estudiaba. Y, lo peor era que no recordaba nada de lo que había leído la noche anterior. En su cabeza únicamente continuaban rondando las imágenes tan vívidas de su sueño.

Se levantó de la silla con un punzante dolor en su espalda. Sus brazos permanecían dormidos después de soportar el peso de su cabeza durante horas. Se acercó cojeando hasta la ventana. La había dejado abierta. Eso explicaba el ambiente helado de su sueño y el intenso dolor muscular que sentía. Lo que el día anterior había parecido una buena idea para mantenerlo despierto y atento a sus lecciones ahora le parecía la peor equivocación que había tenido en meses. Después de todo apenas era marzo y, aunque ya había llegado la primavera, el frío del invierno todavía no había desaparecido por completo.

Cerró la ventana y miró la hora en el móvil que traía en la bolsa del pantalón. Aún era temprano. No le daría tiempo de estudiar para sus clases del día ni de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero al menos podría prepararse algo de desayunar y arreglarse con calma.

–Nanase Haruka.

El nombre parecía salir fácilmente de su boca. No recordaba si alguna vez había conocido a alguien con ese nombre, al menos no fuera del universo onírico y mucho menos que fuese un hombre. "Sería gracioso," pensó Makoto, "encontrar a otro chico más con nombre de mujer. Nagisa se emocionaría de que el club siguiera creciendo."

Hacía bastantes años desde que Haruka lo perseguía en sueños. Makoto lo había empezado a ver desde que iba en la escuela primaria. Las primeras ocasiones, lo recordaba muy bien, había nacido del agua. Al igual que Venus, surgía a partir de la espuma del mar. Makoto estaba de pie a la orilla de un inmenso océano y, de pronto, un niño de cabello azabache y ojos del color del agua se iba formando a partir de la blanca espuma y, sin decir una sola palabra, permanecían observándose hasta que Makoto despertaba de su sopor.

Con el tiempo los sueños fueron cambiando. Primero, ambos nadaban en la inmensidad del océano, sus cuerpos parecían mutar a aquél de un delfín para el ojiazul y el de una orca para Makoto. No había miedo, ni falta de oxígeno, ni cansancio, meramente el vasto abismo y la otra persona. Más tarde Makoto había escuchado a Haruka hablar. Su nombre, algunas oraciones que resultaban incoherentes en las horas de vigilia acerca de obtener libertad y, luego, intercambios más _normales_ –hasta donde se podían denominar normales– como el de aquella noche.

Makoto sonrió para sí. Esta vez sí se había pasado. Una declaración de amor en menos de una hora de conocerse y un beso con un absoluto desconocido. Las cosas no pasaban así. O, al menos, Makoto no era de los que creían o aceptaban la noción del destino y del amor a primera vista que aparecía con tanta frecuencia en los mangas _shoujo_ de su hermana pequeña.

A Makoto le gustaban las relaciones largas y estables. Y, pese a que era realmente amable, sociable y le gustaba pasar tiempo con la gente –al final, ésta había sido la razón para que escogiera tomar la carrera de instructor de natación–, Makoto no aceptaba a cualquiera en sus círculos más cercanos. De hecho, como Nagisa se burlaba con cierta frecuencia, Makoto prefería mantener cierta distancia con las personas que le rodeaban, siempre con una sonrisa serena en el rostro a modo de escudo. Tenía varios amigos en la universidad con los que tonteaba e iba de fiesta de vez en cuando; sin embargo, amigos de verdad, a los cuales sabía que podía llamar en cualquier clase de evento y con los que podía hablar de absolutamente cualquier tema, incluso de sueños ridículos con un joven extraño, sólo estaban Nagisa, a quien conocía desde la escuela primaria, y Rei, el novio de Nagisa desde primer año de preparatoria. Fuera de ellos dos y su familia, Makoto estaba completamente solo. Y sabía que aunque llegase a descubrir mágicamente que el tal Haruka Nanase era un hombre de carne y hueso, probablemente las cosas no saldrían tan fácil, rápida y absurdamente como en sus sueños. No lo permitiría. Si el dichoso hilo rojo en verdad los unía, la relación debería ganarse con esfuerzo y trabajo, como se había ganado absolutamente todo en su vida. No habría suerte, hado o conformismo de por medio.

El timbre de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un mensaje de Yamada le avisó que debían llegar antes para preparar la presentación de pedagogía. Makoto terminó de lavar sus platos del desayuno, preparó su mochila, cogió su chamarra y su bufanda y salió con paso rápido hacia la estación de tren.

"Conocer a alguien en sueños. La vida no funciona así…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

Este fanfic es un una colaboración entre la grandiosa _**Tanuki-801**_ y yo. Esperamos sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Dos_**

La jornada escolar pasó tan ordinaria como siempre entre clases, tareas y trabajos. Al llegar el fin de semana, uno de sus profesores le informó a la clase que una vez que mejorara el clima, debían comenzar a hacer prácticas de campo con equipos semi profesionales y, en el caso de alumnos como Makoto, quien se quería especializar en la enseñanza de natación, sería con un equipo que se preparaba para competencias internacionales. Makoto se sentía emocionado pues moría de ganas por volver a una piscina, puesto que desde que había iniciado la universidad había dejado de practicar por falta de tiempo y las clases de natación que le eran obligatorias ayudaban a mantener el ritmo pero no era lo mismo.

Pasaron un par de semanas y finalmente el clima mejoró. El inicio de las prácticas de campo de Makoto, había llegado y aunque, feliz, también se encontraba sumamente confundido pues sus sueños recurrentes con Haruka se habían multiplicado y ahora soñaba con él casi cada noche. Ahora ya no sólo conocía el exacto tono de azul que tenía en la mirada, sino que también le eran familiares el sabor y textura de sus labios (ya lo había besado más de una vez en sueños). Makoto estaba seguro de que si esa persona realmente existía jamás la encontraría o, de hacerlo, jamás haría cosas tan disparatadas como las que ocurrían en sus sueños.

El tutor de Makoto, quien le estaba esperando en el centro acuático donde haría las prácticas, lo llevó a una oficina para explicarle el trabajo que debería desempeñar y, acto seguido, lo llevó a los vestidores y le asignó un casillero. El entrenamiento empezaba en 15 min, así que Makoto se preparó con la ropa deportiva y salió a la piscina olímpica donde practicaba el equipo. El entrenador lo fue presentando con cada uno de los talentosos muchachos, Makoto se esforzaba en aprender los nombres de cada uno de ellos, al llegar con el último chico, se percató de que había alguien ya en el agua, un joven atlético y entonces el entrenador gritó:

–¡Eh, Nanase! ¡Sal del agua que aún no empezamos!

Al oír eso Makoto se quedó helado, nunca había escuchado ese apellido, Nanase, igual que la persona en sus sueños, pero eso no podía ser real. Makoto intentaba tranquilizarse pensando que todo era una rara coincidencia, mientras que el joven salía del agua. Entonces, como si la coincidencia del nombre no fuera suficiente, Makoto notó que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo pues el joven que emergió del agua cristalina era el protagonista de sus sueños: un joven atlético de pelo negro y ojos como zafiros caminaba hacia él en la vida real. Antes de poder reaccionar, Makoto escuchó:

–Hola soy Nanase…

–Haruka. Sí, lo sé –interrumpió Makoto, pero nadie se sorprendió que supiera el nombre del nadador más rápido de estilo libre del equipo.

Después de un leve apretón de manos, Haruka regresó con el resto del equipo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias para un solo día. Makoto pasó el resto del día intentando hacer su trabajo, ignorando la distracción que le generaba la presencia de aquel joven de ojos azules. Makoto no creía en el hilo rojo, pero le inquietaba la exactitud con la que sus sueños le habían advertido la existencia de aquel joven, además de que, bueno, era un chico; aunque eso daba igual si de verdad era su alma gemela.

Al observar a Haru más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era sumamente callado y que prácticamente su único tema de conversación con sus compañeros era la natación. Comparado con el de sus sueños, el real era más antipático, pero eso no evitaba que sus compañeros bromearan con él. El único rasgo que permanecía era su sonrisa, tan pura y hermosa en la realidad como en los sueños. Sólo eso bastó para que Makoto quisiera saber más sobre esa persona, además, si había algo especial debía descubrirlo, pero ¿cómo? No es que Makoto no tuviera mucha experiencia… es que, no tenía ninguna. Ni siquiera con chicas. Así que Makoto pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer era hablar con su amigo Nagisa, después de todo el sí que tenía experiencia con chicos, bueno, tenía novio, ¿no?

Makoto salió del centro acuático caminando con pesadez. Sacó su celular de la bolsa para llamar a Nagisa mientras se dirigía a la estación de tren. Probablemente no iría a la fiesta de la universidad de éste. Estaba exhausto; había estado corriendo todo el día, trayendo y llevando materiales, revisando y tomando parte en algunas de las rutinas de entrenamiento del equipo de natación, además de la parte teórica que su tutor le había obligado a tomar durante los descansos de los atletas.

Realmente le hacía falta volver a su rutina. Los meses de frío lo habían hecho acostumbrarse a un ritmo de vida sosegado y hasta un poco flojo. Sin embargo, se sentía emocionado. Adoraba el agua. Desde que había aprendido a nadar en su pequeño pueblo natal, se había enamorado de la sensación de libertad y serenidad que le proporcionaba el dejar que su cuerpo flotara mientras contemplaba el cielo y las nubes a su alrededor.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que su amigo lo cogiera.

–Dime que estás arreglado y en camino a la facultad.

–Nagisa, yo…

–Sé que hoy comenzaban tus prácticas de campo, pero será la cuarta fiesta que te pierdes en el último mes. No puedes seguirte aislando así, ¡necesitas salir y disfrutar de tu juventud! –le reprochó.

–Lo siento. De verdad no creo lograrlo. Nagisa, hoy…

–Hoy fue un gran día. ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti? Puedes estar al menos un rato, no tienes que quedarte toda la fiesta. Además, ¿cómo vas a conocer a tu joven tritón si nunca sales?

Makoto sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos con la simple mención del chico de sus visiones.

–Gracias, Nagisa. Pero prefiero ir a casa a tomar un baño caliente y a dormir. Respecto a lo otro… Tenemos que hablar…

Makoto imaginó claramente a Nagisa inflando los carrillos y haciendo un mohín al otro lado del teléfono.

–Rei y tú son muy aburridos, ¿sabes? –exclamó con fingido enojo–. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¿Estás bien, Mako-chan? ¿Tuviste otro de esos sueños?

–No, bueno, sí, pero no son de los sueños de lo que quería hablar contigo. –Makoto carraspeó. No sabía exactamente cómo abordar el tema, así que prefirió soltar la noticia tal cual era–. Es real. Haruka Nanase es real.

–¡¿Qué?!

Durante años Haruka Nanase había sido una constante en su vida onírica. Sus padres sabían de él, sus hermanos sabían de él, Rei sabía de él y por obvias razones su confidente y mejor amigo lo sabía todo de él. Haruka había pasado de ser una fuente de preocupación, a un chiste local, hasta volverse una parte de sí mismo. Se había vuelto tan parte de Makoto que cada que conocía a alguien nuevo podía escuchar en su cabeza la introducción perfecta: "Hola, soy Makoto Tachibana. Voy en tercer año de universidad. Me encanta la natación. Y, cada noche desde que tengo seis, sueño con un misterioso chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Encantado de conocerte."

–Haruka Nanase es tan real como tú o yo. Aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de qué tan _real_ es la realidad en la que existo –se quejó con sorna–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté que había oído sobre una tal Haruka, estrella del equipo de natación con el que voy a estar trabajando?

–Sí. Dijiste que era la mejor nadadora de estilo libre del equipo. No me digas que…

Makoto sonrío de lado. Haruka, un nombre muy común de chica y uno bastante raro de chico. Por supuesto, esto únicamente podía pasarle a él.

–Haruka resultó no ser una chica. Y resultó apellidarse Nanase y tener el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

Makoto escuchó cómo Nagisa contenía la respiración.

–Y, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, Mako-chan? –dijo por fin.

–No lo sé –admitió–. Voy a estar trabajando con el equipo por el resto del año, más me valdría tomar la oportunidad, tratar de hablarle y de conocerle o algo así.

Nagisa se rió por lo bajo del otro lado de la línea. Makoto no tenía ni idea de porqué el destino estaba jugando así con su vida, pero definitivamente no se pensaba quedar con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Cómo es en persona?

–Casi idéntico a como se los he descrito todo este tiempo… –se quedó pensativo unos instantes–. Excepto por sus ojos. Brillan más y reflejan más sentimientos en el de carne y hueso.

–No sabía que eras tan romántico, Mako-chan.

–¡Déjame en paz! –se quejó, tomándose el tono juguetón de Nagisa más en serio de lo que debería–. Ya viene el tren. Voy a colgar.

–¡Quiero reportes detallados de ustedes! –alcanzó a gritar Nagisa antes de que cortara la conversación.

"Haruka Nanase, ¿cómo eres en persona?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

Si les gusta el yaoi, vayan a leer los fanfics de _**Tanuki-801**_ en AO3 y aquí en FF. Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar comentarios para poder mejorar.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Tres_**

A Haru nunca le había sido fácil hacer amigos. No era necesario. No puedes conversar mientras nadas y cuando llegaba a un equipo de natación era siempre bienvenido, pues su talento al nadar no es algo que se vea todos los días, lo suyo era un don. Siempre desde que empezó con la natación hacia amigos gracias a ella, los niños del centro acuático, los del equipo de la secundaria y lo mismo en preparatoria. No hablaba con nadie más de lo necesario, nadie entendía la libertad que Haru experimentaba al nadar, sólo sus compañeros le entendían un poco y eso era suficiente para que no lo excluyeran del todo. Prácticamente la única persona que lo entendía era aquel quien se convertiría en su principal competencia y mejor amigo, Rin. Fue también él quien le ayudó en su decisión de convertirse en profesional. En realidad le debía mucho a Rin.

Después de su llegada a la ciudad, a Haru solo le preocupaba el nuevo equipo, y poder entrar a nadar cuanto antes. Sabía que ya no sólo sería nadar por sentir la libertad, ahora habría que hacerlo también por un récord, por un tiempo y desde luego por el equipo, aunque nunca antes había logrado ganar en las competencias combinadas, nunca se entendía por completo con ellos y eso afectaba el desempeño. Por fortuna, se había entendido de maravilla con sus compañeros, todos compartían esa pasión por el agua que sus anteriores colegas no tenían. Los entrenamientos eran extenuantes pero no importaba, a Haru le encantaba poder pasar todo ese tiempo en el agua. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los rumores de una joven promesa en el nado de estilo libre, claro que pensaron que era en la rama femenil…

Cuando el practicante a entrenador llegó nada había cambiado para Haru, sentía conocerlo de algún otro lugar, pero no podía estar seguro. Cuando lo saludó la primera vez, sintió una intensa corriente que le recorrió el cuerpo sólo con el contacto de sus manos; sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, eran intensos y no paraba de verlo con sorpresa cuando fueron presentados. El nuevo parecía conocerlo de antes, pero, ¿de dónde?

Las prácticas ahora eran algo incómodas para Haru, el practicante, Makoto, nunca dejaba de verlo y de estudiarlo, siempre sentía su mirada cuando nadaba, sin embargo, cuando le devolvía la mirada o intentaba hablarle, éste se volvía una bola de nervios y se ponía rojo hasta las orejas. Qué tipo más raro. Además sólo lo hacía con Haru, con el resto del equipo, incluso con el entrenador, parecía muy normal. Haru no hizo más intentos por acercarse, tal vez era lo mejor.

Al salir el viernes de la práctica, Haru, como de costumbre, caminó a la tienda de conveniencia a comprar una cena con caballa, ya listo para pagar se percató de la presencia de Makoto en el local. ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? El más alto parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el pelinegro. Haru se debatía entre acercarse o no… Lo hizo.

–Oye, ¿me estas siguiendo? ¿Eres mi acosador o algo?

Makoto sin entender bien las preguntas de Haru sólo pudo contestar:

–Hola, no… Yo no te había visto. Lo siento. Si te mo… molesto, me voy. –Y, vuelto un tomate, se decidía a salir cuando fue detenido por la hábil mano de Haru.

–No, no es necesario. Es que siempre actúas raro conmigo. Eres muy extraño en realidad. ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

–Sí…eh… en realidad, no. Yo había soñado contigo… Bu… bueno, no contigo, pero sí… no sé cómo explicarlo. No pienses mal. Lo siento.

Haru lo escudriñó por un momento. "Qué tipo tan raro", pensó–: Da igual, sólo deja de verme como un acosador, ¿quieres? Nos vemos en la práctica.

Makoto observó pasmado cómo el pelinegro se daba la media vuelta y salía del local.

¡Acosador! ¿Acaso esa era la noción que Haruka había tenido de él desde el inicio? Lanzó un suspiro de derrota, se dejó caer hasta quedar en cuclillas y con las manos se comenzó a frotar la cabeza con desesperación. Todo iba mal, muy mal. Su supuesto plan para acercarse al chico de sus sueños lo que realmente estaba logrado era hacer que éste se alejara cada vez más de él.

En los días que siguieron, Makoto trató de evitar lo mayor posible a Haruka sin descuidar sus obligaciones con respecto a su entrenamiento como parte del equipo. Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, no podía ignorar la manera tan grácil y cautivante que tenía el ojiazul de moverse cuando se hallaba dentro del agua.

Más de una vez se encontró mirando de reojo la silueta del joven moverse por debajo de la cristalina superficie. Makoto sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y una calidez en el pecho al ver a Haruka nadar. Cuando lo hacía, podía vislumbrar claramente cómo éste se transfiguraba en una criatura marina, cómo mutaba en un tritón de leyenda, cómo se fundía y se transformaba en el líquido que lo rodeaba. Aún en las mismas prácticas, al tomar los tiempos del equipo para seleccionar a los más aptos de representarlos en las competencias venideras, Haruka, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros, hacía parecer todo sumamente sencillo, como si la resistencia del agua fuese inexistente para él.

Makoto no era el único en quedar embelesado por el don de Haruka, puesto que había notado que un chico pelirrojo, compartía su devoción silenciosa por el estilo libre del pelinegro. El chico en cuestión, compartía la cualidad de poseer un nombre de mujer, Rin, y era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor y más cercano amigo que Haruka parecía tener. Rin también era un excelente nadador, siempre rompiendo sus propios récords y los de los demás. Por lo que Makoto había escuchado de los otros miembros, Rin había ido a perfeccionar su técnica en una escuela de élite de Australia desde que era pequeño, regresando apenas un par de años atrás para entrar a estudiar en el mejor centro de natación del país.

Conforme el calor comenzaba a adueñarse de la ciudad, Makoto se dio cuenta que más y más miembros del equipo decidían permanecer en la alberca aún después de finalizada la práctica, e, incluso, el tutor de Makoto le había concedido una significativa cantidad de tiempo para su propia recreación, permitiéndole quedarse un par de horas diarias en el centro deportivo para que pudiera entrenar o simplemente divertirse en la piscina si así lo deseaba, siempre y cuando hubiese acabado de manera satisfactoria sus deberes escolares y los que había adquirido con el equipo de natación.

En esas bochornosas tardes de inicios de verano, los únicos que continuaban en el agua a la hora que Makoto había concluido sus tareas y podía tener tiempo libre, eran Haruka y Rin, los cuales practicaban con vehemencia fingiendo no prestarle mucha atención al practicante de ojos verdes.

–No nada mal –observó Rin una tarde mientras tomaban un breve descanso para hidratarse–. Su nado de dorso es especialmente bueno.

–Ajá.

–Si el empeño que le pone fuera encauzado correctamente, podría llegar a entrar a competencias si así lo quisiera.

–…

–Una lástima que se vaya a dedicar a ser entrenador –caviló Rin–. Aunque, por otro lado, nosotros no tenemos un miembro lo suficientemente bueno en dorso en nuestro equipo de relevo con la partida de los hermanos Mikoshiba al torneo de la prefectura de Okinawa…

Makoto fingió no escuchar lo que los amigos decían, pero la verdad es que en ese lugar todas las palabras resonaban en los muros, por lo que al llegar a sus oídos éstas eran más frías y menos amables. Haruka se percató de que los había escuchado y se sintió un poco mal, pero no iba a disculparse con su acosador personal.

Desde su último encuentro con el ojiverde, Haruka comenzó a sentirse perseguido por alguien, primero pensó que era su imaginación jugándole una mala broma, pero después se dio cuenta de que no alucinaba y que, efectivamente, alguien lo seguía. Pensó en Makoto al principio, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando la silueta de su acosador era más baja y más delgada. Después de una semana, le tendió una trampa a su perseguidor y, llevándolo a un laberinto de edificios, Haruka se escondió para poder observar mejor a la misteriosa silueta, fue entonces que notó que no era un acosador sino dos. ¿Para qué lo estaban siguiendo? Haruka no salió de su escondite al verlos, simplemente se detuvo a escuchar:

–¡Rei-chan! ¡Ya se fue! Aún no sabemos dónde vive, ¡es más aun no hemos podido hablar con él! Así, ¿cómo haremos para invitarlo a la fiesta? –soltó Nagisa haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño, como acostumbraba.

–Tal vez lo asustamos. Tú llegas a dar miedo. Créeme lo viví en carne propia cuando me acosaste hasta que me uní al equipo de natación –respondió Rei con un dejo de reclamo en la voz.

Al escuchar esto, la curiosidad de Haru ganó y lo hizo salir de su escondite. Considerando que las siluetas eran solo un par de jóvenes, y, por lo que había escuhado, también eran nadadores era razón suficiente para no considerarlos peligrosos. Al verlo salir de la oscuridad, tanto Nagisa como Rei dieron un respingo y Nagisa, como de costumbre, fue el primero en hablar:

–¡Hola! Te llamas Haruka, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Hazuki Nagisa. Soy estudiante de primer año de la universidad de aquí cerca.

–Y, ¿por qué me estaban siguiendo? –respondió Haruka algo enojado, pero con curiosidad.

–Eres algo famoso, ¿sabes? Por tu velocidad y eso… Sólo veníamos a hacerte una invitación, pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad. Es que no sabíamos cómo hablarte, Haru-chan.

–La verdad eres algo intimidante y muy callado –terció nerviosamente Rei.

–¿Una invitación? ¿Para qué exactamente?

–¡Una fiesta! –respondieron al unísono los más jóvenes.

–Habrá una fiesta y siempre somos pocos chicos, así que debíamos invitar a más personas y tu nombre sonó, así que por eso estamos aquí. Esperamos que puedas ir. Lleva a más chicos si quieres. Nos vemos.

Y antes de que Haruka pudiera responder algo, los otros dos se habían ido, dejándole sólo una tarjeta con la hora y el lugar.

–Sí que hay gente rara aquí –pensó.

Al día siguiente, Haruka comentó con Rin lo sucedido y éste lo convenció para ir a la fiesta, así el par de amigos se dirigió un viernes por la noche, como la mayoría de los jóvenes a una fiesta. El ambiente del lugar era bueno, aunque el volumen de la música era algo molesto. Recorrieron brevemente el lugar hasta que encontraron a los jóvenes que le habían invitado, quienes sonrieron y asintieron a manera de saludo. Al no encontrar nada que llamara especialmente su atención, estaban decididos a salir del lugar cuando vieron que Makoto entraba. Tal vez era una coincidencia, o tal vez no, pero los amigos decidieron acercarse y convivir con él fuera del ambiente acuático. Fue Rin quien comenzó a hablar:

–Qué raro encontrarnos en un lugar así, ¿no creen?

–Sí. ¿Cómo se enteraron de esto? –respondió algo nervioso Makoto. Era obvio que fue plan de Nagisa y por ello le había insistido tanto para que asistiera.

–Un par de raros invitaron a Haruka. Tal vez alguna chica tímida lo quería invitar pero no sabía cómo. –Makoto enrojeció y rió con dificultad junto a Rin.

–Puede ser. A mí casi me obligaron a venir. Es la primera vez que asisto.

–¿Y por qué no habías venido? Después de todo estudias con ellos –dijo Haruka finalmente.

–Porque termino muy cansado de las prácticas y porque no se bailar.

Antes de que pudieran seguir llegó Nagisa con el grupo para llevarlos a la pista. Los tres lo siguieron aunque solo Rin deseaba bailar. Se movieron al ritmo de la música por un rato, después Makoto y Haruka escaparon del grupo para hidratarse y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–Lamento que pienses que te acoso. La verdad es que me pareces interesante, pero no sé cómo acercarme a ti. Siempre eres muy serio y por eso es difícil iniciar una plática contigo –comenzó Makoto.

–Es la segunda vez que escucho algo como eso esta semana. No es mi intención. Lo siento. Tampoco creo que sea un desperdicio que quieras ser entrenador, pero de verdad eres bueno en el agua, deberías aprovecharlo.

–No sé si sea lo suficientemente bueno, pero no quiero hablar de natación hoy. –Al parecer la bebida de Makoto contenía alcohol y era la causante de su honestidad y facilidad para hablar, por fin, con el chico de sus sueños.

–Está bien, creo que también exageré un poco, volvamos a empezar. –Se giró hacia Makoto y le extendió la mano. – Hola, me llamo Haruka Nanase, mucho gusto.

Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al estrechar la mano del joven de pelo negro. Regresaron a la fiesta, siguieron bailando y se fueron ya entrada la noche. Al salir de la fiesta corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible y aún así perdieron el último tren. Decidieron entonces caminar juntos hasta encontrar un taxi y compartirlo para llegar a casa. Atravesaron por un hermoso parque perdido entre los edificios y fue entonces cuando el corazón de Makoto se estremeció al ver al chico de sus sueños bajo la leve luz del alumbrado. No pudo evitar recordar todos sus sueños: la suavidad de su piel, la humedad de sus labios, el sabor de sus besos. En ese momento una fuerza impulsó a Makoto a caminar hacia él, lo tomó por los hombros para girarlo y sin decir nada más lo besó. Fue un beso lento, lleno de todo el deseo que sus sueños de todos estos años habían creado en él. El Haru real sabía y se sentía mejor de lo que pudo haber anticipado. Makoto se olvidó de sí mismo y se perdió en el beso y el abrazo que compartían.

Reaccionó únicamente cuando escuchó las risas de un grupo de muchachos quienes, como ellos, regresaban de una fiesta. Makoto se apartó asustado ante la posibilidad de haber asustado a su acompañante. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, pero antes de poder decir algo, Haruka salió corriendo y, aunque le habría encantado seguirlo, Makoto se encontraba incapaz de moverse. Sin saber cómo llegó a su departamento, Makoto despertó al día siguiente sin tener plena seguridad de qué era un sueño y qué había pasado en realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

Disculpen la semana de retraso, la vida real se ha interpuesto en nuestras actividades literarias, en lo sucesivo, intentaremos que las actualizaciones continúen siendo cada quince días. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Cuatro_**

–Tachibana, ¿qué opinas de las competencias de natación a nivel profesional? –su tutor inquirió un día mientras estudiaban los datos del equipo para diseñar nuevos programas de entrenamiento.

–¿Disculpe?

–Estoy enterado de que durante la escuela elemental y la escuela secundaria tomaste parte y ganaste algunos torneos de natación.

–Ah… la verdad es que sí. Participé en unos cuantos, pero no diría que mi participación haya sido tan notable…

–Es comprensible, en ese tiempo no tenías tanta experiencia. ¿Qué es lo que hizo que lo dejaras? ¿No te gustaba?

–No es eso. Me gustaba, es decir, me gusta mucho nadar. Sin embargo, poco antes de graduarme de la secundaria, el centro deportivo donde practicábamos fue clausurado y la preparatoria en la que fui admitido no tenía un equipo de natación. Unos amigos y yo tratamos de crear uno, pero lamentablemente no pudimos mantenerlo por falta de miembros nuevos.

–Ya veo… –El tutor detuvo su trabajo, alzó la mirada y se quedó cavilando por unos minutos–. ¿Estarías interesado en intentarlo de nuevo?

–¿Yo? ¡¿En competencias profesionales?! –repitió Makoto sorprendido–. No lo había considerado… No creo que sea una buena idea…

–Mira, Tachibana… No. Mira, Makoto, la cosa está así: Supongo que ya te enteraste que habrá una competencia de relevos de calibre internacional en Yoron a finales de verano. El equipo quiere entrar por primera vez a esta competencia debido a las oportunidades que ésta va a brindar para las estrellas que allí se presenten y, si llegaran a conseguir un buen lugar, las puertas que se le abrirían al equipo y a la institución en general. No obstante, por el momento, la mayoría de las principales promesas del equipo ya se encuentran asignadas a otros eventos. Además, como has podido notar, éste es un equipo que se dedica a explotar las habilidades individuales de sus integrantes, no así su potencial en grupo.

–Sí, es en esta debilidad en la que nos enfocaremos en la siguiente mitad del año, ¿no es cierto? –observó Makoto durante la pausa de su tutor–. ¿Quieren que adelantemos el programa?

–No es eso por lo que te lo comento, Makoto. El entrenador me pidió que hablara contigo. Te ha visto ensayar por las tardes. Ha notado todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que tienes no sólo para con tu trabajo de practicante, sino también como nadador de dorso. Cree que podrías ser una buena adición al equipo que tiene en mente para el torneo y, a ser sinceros, yo opino igual que él.

–¿Pero yo? ¡Hace años que no entreno como se debe, mucho menos he formado parte de un equipo! –exclamó incrédulo–. No sé si tenga lo que se hace falta… –Makoto bajó la mirada avergonzado.

–Pues el entrenador y yo creemos que sí. El formar parte del equipo no será problema, ya los conoces a todos por las prácticas. Incluso, el capitán Mikoshiba dio su aprobación al respecto. Cabe aclarar que no está asentada la decisión. Se llevarán a cabo unas pruebas en los próximos días para poder elegir a los mejores candidatos. No se forzará a nadie a participar, únicamente aquellos interesados. Pero, como dije antes, a todos nosotros nos gustaría que lo intentaras. Serías una excelente adición a la unidad que tenemos en mente.

–¿A quienes más tienen en mente? –cuestionó titubeante.

–A Matsuoka en mariposa, a Nanase en libre y a Yamazaki en pecho.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Son unos de los mejores en cada uno de los estilos! ¡Yo no podría competir a su lado!

–Para eso hemos planeado entrenamientos intensivos de verano. Nadie te está obligando a nada, Makoto, sólo deseábamos comentarte nuestras intenciones para que aplicaras. Eres un joven con mucho talento y sumamente entregado, confiamos en tus habilidades para poder llevar el equipo a la victoria. Al final, la decisión va a ser sólo tuya.

–Yo… necesito pensarlo… –murmuró Makoto mirando fijamente los papeles estadísticos con los que había estado trabajando.

–Por supuesto. Las inscripciones se anunciarán el próximo martes –informó su tutor con tono comprensivo–. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí por hoy? Ve a descansar, sal con una chica linda o diviértete con tus amigos –ofreció con una carcajada–. ¡Nos espera mucho trabajo en los meses que vienen!

Makoto asintió con la cabeza, le devolvió una sonrisa discreta y, tomando su maleta, salió de la habitación.

El ojiverde iba caminando con desgano por las soleadas calles de la ciudad cuando oyó una voz gritando su nombre. Se detuvo en seco, volteó en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino cuando volvió a oír a alguien gritar su nombre. Esperó unos instantes hasta que observó una cabeza roja rodear la esquina.

–¡Makoto! –Rin detuvo su paso al acercarse al más alto–. Te he estado llamando desde hace varias cuadras –se quejó–. ¡Hasta pensé que me estabas ignorando a propósito!

–¡Lo siento mucho, estaba tan distraído que ni te escuché!

–Sí, eso me imaginé –bufó Rin tratando de recuperar el aliento–. Haruka suele hacer lo mismo.

–Ah… claro… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –ofreció Makoto.

–Los chicos del equipo querían salir en la tarde a beber, para celebrar los triunfos en las competencias de Yokohama y Yomitan. ¡Arrasamos! Los triunfos también fueron gracias a ti. Siempre te quedas tarde, pero hoy cuando te fueron a buscar, ya te habías ido. Pensé que no te alcanzaría. Entonces, ¿vienes?

–Muchas gracias por la invitación. Pero ya había quedado de salir con unos amigos… –se excusó.

–¿Los tipos raros de la otra vez? –preguntó Rin recordando al chico rubio bajito y a su amigo tímido de lentes.

–Sí, ellos. –Las mejillas de Makoto se tornaron de un color rojo brillante al recordar las acciones impulsivas de sus amigos.

–Mmm… ¿por qué no los invitas? No creo que nadie se enoje. Entré más seamos, mejor –le propuso Rin con una sonrisa–. Entonces, ¿contamos contigo?

–Claro.

Makoto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado del chico pelirrojo. Ya tendría más tiempo para pensar en la decisión que tomaría. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocer a los miembros del equipo fuera de las prácticas, hacer amigos y, sobre todo, para poder pasar más tiempo con Haruka. Después de todo, tras el incidente en la fiesta de Nagisa, realmente no había tenido tiempo para cruzar palabra con en ojiazul, mucho menos para aclarar qué parte de su recuerdo había sucedido y cuál había sido parte de sus sueños.

–Rin, ¿Haruka también irá? –cuestionó Makoto de pronto.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? –inquirió con curiosa malicia.

–¡No! –gritó rápidamente Makoto–. Es sólo que… él, Yamazaki y Nitori suelen ser un poco tímidos y tienden a aislarse de los demás…

–Siempre el buen entrenador, ¿eh? Supongo que hay más en común entre ustedes de lo que parece –se mofó Rin–. Sí, suelen hacerlo, pero tranquilo, logramos convencerlos para que fueran.

Makoto experimentó una serie de sentimientos encontrados, desde luego quería ver a Haru, pero tenía miedo de la reacción que éste pudiera tener al verlo, después de la última fiesta. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar de encuentro Makoto escribió un texto a Nagisa para cambiar el lugar y pedirle que la pareja lo alcanzara donde se encontraba el equipo. Cuando llegaron al local de karaoke, Makoto ya estaba hecho una madeja de nervios y ni siquiera al ver a sus amigos a la entada del local se pudo calmar. Saludó a sus amigos e ingresaron al lugar, el equipo ya los esperaba en una de las salas privada del lugar. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que más le interesaba encontrar y lo encontró, sentado en una de las esquinas frente a la pantalla.

El alivio que experimentó al verlo fue una de las emociones más intensas que Makoto había experimentado, sin embargo, al notar aquella mirada glacial que le regresó el joven de pelo negro lo dejó petrificado. Los jóvenes más impetuosos comenzaron la fiesta y notó con gran agrado que la personalidad de Nagisa lo hizo encajar de maravilla con aquellos jóvenes y agradeció además que el joven rubio atrajera tanto la atención del grupo para así poder acercarse y hablar con Haru disfrutando de toda la privacidad que el ruido les permitía.

Cuando Makoto se acercó a Haru, temía que se alejara, afortunadamente no lo hizo, pero lo miraba del mismo modo que cuando llegó. Se sentó al su lado y comenzó tímidamente a hablar.

–¿Cómo estás, Haru? ¿Llegaste bien a casa después de la fiesta?

Pero Haru no contestó. Makoto no sabía qué hacer y fue un alivio cuando Rin se acercó con bebidas para ambos, le extendió a Makoto una cerveza pero el de ojos azules fue más rápido y obstaculizando la entrega dijo:

–No le des alcohol a Makoto, se vuelve raro.

Entonces Rin le dio una soda de la misma marca que llevaba para Haruka y sin decir más regresó con el grupo más grande.

–¿Por qué raro? ¿Hice algo en la fiesta?

–No, no en la fiesta.

–Perdona, si te ofendió lo que hice. Puedo explicar…

–No importa, seguro estabas tan ebrio que me confundiste con alguien. Sólo no bebas alcohol, no lo toleras bien.

–¿Te confundí?

–Eso creo, no importa de verdad, pero casi me…

–Te beso… –dijo Makoto con un dejo de duda en la voz.

–Casi, en realidad besaste apasionadamente mi mejilla. Ya no importa, no lo menciones más por favor –contestó Haruka casi molesto.

La fiesta terminó temprano y todos regresaron por su cuenta, de nuevo Makoto y Haruka se acompañaban. El de ojos esmeralda se debatía entre reiniciar la conversación del beso o dejar el asunto. Decidió aclararlo.

–La verdad es que sí quería besarte, pero no te confundí con nadie.

Haru detuvo su marcha y mirando fijamente al más alto, contestó–: Entonces sólo estabas ebrio.

–No, tampoco es eso. Verás, sonará a locura pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando te vi en el centro deportivo supe que no era una coincidencia. ¿Cómo decirlo? Me gustas, Haruka –consiguió decir Makoto, ruborizado hasta las orejas pero seguro de sus palabras.

–¿Cómo?

–No lo sé, como a ti te gusta el agua, como ocurre en los sueños... No lo sé. Pero me gustas y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero…

–A mí no me gustan los chicos, Makoto.

–A mí tampoco, sólo tú y no sé por qué pero así es.

–Y, ¿qué esperas de mí?

–Nada, por el momento solo quiero que seamos amigos.

–Ese no será problema, entrarás al equipo combinado, ¿no?

Makoto no necesitó más que esa respuesta para tomar una decisión, haría las pruebas para el equipo combinado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo cinco**_

Makoto se dejó caer con pesadumbre en una de las gradas que rodeaban a la alberca olímpica, mientras esperaba que anunciaran los resultados de la última competencia de la semana. Los días se le habían pasado volando entre su trabajo con el equipo, las clases de la universidad y el entrenamiento intensivo al que se había sometido. A nadie del equipo le había sorprendido que se hubiera anotado como candidato del equipo de relevos, al contrario, muchos lo habían felicitado y le habían dado la bienvenida de buena gana. Sin embargo, eso no había evitado que la mayoría hubiese sorprendido de los tiempos que había registrado en cada una de las pruebas.

–Muy bien, acérquense –gritó el entrenador tras un largo silbatazo–. Tenemos los resultados de las clasificatorias.

Todos los miembros del equipo se acercaron a donde estaba el entrenador para escuchar los nombres de los valientes que se habían animado a participar en la prueba de relevos. En realidad, comparado con el talento que había en el grupo, muy pocos habían decidido hacer el intento. Pese a que el campeonato poseía un gran renombre, no todos estaban dispuestos a compartir una victoria con alguien más o no creían que podrían llegar a buenos resultados trabajando con otras personas que, al igual que ellos, preferían el trabajo individual.

–Muy bien, muchachos, el capitán y yo hemos decidido escoger a los tres mejores tiempos en cada estilo para que entren a la fase de entrenamiento intensivo. Con base en los resultados y avances que vayan teniendo a partir de este momento y hasta un mes antes de la competencia se decidirá quién formará parte del equipo final de relevos –explicó haciendo énfasis en la última frase-. En braza, del menor al mayor tiempo, fueron Kaji Keiichiro, Amagi Ken y Aiichiro Nitori. En estilo mariposa, Yamazaki Sousuke, Kirishima Yuuta y Seta Ryousuke. En dorso, Yamada Shinjiro, Tachibana Makoto y, aunque no pudo llegar a tiempo para realizar las pruebas, se ha aceptado la petición de Mikoshiba Momotaro de ser considerado para los relevos por su victoria en el torneo de Okinawa. Finalmente, en crol los mejores tiempo pertenecen a Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin y Satou Momiji.

Exclamaciones de alegría y de decepción se escucharon escapar del grupo, así como también susurros de curiosidad de escuchar los nombres de algunas de las estrellas en la posible formación del equipo.

–Todos aquellos que han sido nombrados, deberán presentarse cada día después de nuestro horario normal en la alberca 2-B para el entrenamiento de relevos. Durará tres horas en los días entre semana y los fines de semana se llevará a cabo en un horario de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde. ¡Felicidades a los candidatos!

Makoto sintió su corazón saltar de alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Su esfuerzo había valido la pena! Ahora tendría que seguir esforzándose para poder asegurar un lugar en la formación final del equipo de relevos. Volteó a ver discretamente en la dirección en la que se encontraban parados Rin, Sousuke y Haruka. Haruka estaba observando fijamente la superficie cristalina de la alberca, Sousuke parecía más bien aburrido y Rin era el único que se veía genuinamente contento de haber sido nombrado por el entrenador.

La sonrisa de Makoto se ensanchó al pensar que este triunfo no sólo representaba un logro personal en cuanto a su pasión por la natación, sino que también le permitiría pasar más tiempo junto a Haruka, aunque sólo fuese como amigos y compañeros.

Como sintiendo el peso de su mirada, Haruka giró para verle, clavando su azul mirada directamente en los ojos verdes de Makoto. Haruka comenzó a avanzar hacia él conforme se fue dispersando la multitud sin despegar sus ojos de los de Makoto. Makoto sintió cómo aumentaba el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago con cada paso que el moreno daba en su dirección.

–Felicidades –dijo cuando se detuvo frente a él.

–Gracias –respondió Makoto más emocionado de lo que le hubiera gustado aparentar–. ¡Felicidades a ti también! Creo que ahora sí seremos compañeros de equipo. Me dará mucho gusto poder trabajar a tu lado.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

–Me alegra ver que vas en serio. Siempre hay que tratar al agua con respeto –mencionó Haruka más para sí mismo que para Makoto–. Entonces, compañero, nos vemos en el entrenamiento de relevos –concluyó mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Sí! –exclamó Makoto.

Los entrenamientos para el equipo de relevos no eran un juego, Makoto nunca había entrenado con tanta intensidad, sin embargo su meta era clara, quería pertenecer al equipo final, no solo por estar más cerca de Haruka, sino porque gracias a que volvió a entrenar se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba la natación, si bien respetaba el agua esto no impedía que sintiera una libertad única al nadar. Llevaba sólo una semana entrenando extra y ya se sentía dolorido aunque su plan si había funcionado, ahora hablaba con Haru todos los días incluso después de terminado el entrenamiento.

Ese día al salir del centro deportivo ambos caminaron hacia la estación de tren, debían viajar un par de estaciones en la misma dirección así que les quedaba de paso. Estaban exhaustos, decidieron esperar en una de las bancas dispuestas en el andén. El silencio no se prolongó y Haru comenzó.

–Vayamos a comer.

–Seguro, muero de hambre, ¿Qué quieres comer?

–Caballa…

–Eso es difícil de encontrar Haru.

–Yo tengo en mi apartamento, ¿te molesta ir?

–¡No, para nada! –contestó Mako, fallando totalmente en esconder su emoción.

Así, con esa sencilla conversación ambos se dirigieron al piso de Haru, que por fortuna era el más cercano. Haru vivía en el tercer piso de un edificio de departamentos y su mobiliario era básico por no decir escaso. Apenas entraron se dirigieron a la cocina, Haru cocinó lo único que sabía caballa frita. Y aunque no era la favorita de Makoto, comió feliz por estar en el apartamento de su chico soñado. Además tendría la oportunidad de probar alguna de las estrategias de ligue que Nagisa le enseño, aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionaran con Haru. Al terminar su comida Mako se disponía a regresar a su casa sin embargo, no contaba con que su anfitrión le invitara a quedarse más tiempo.

–Podemos ver una peli, quédate un rato –sugirió Haruka.

Se sentaron por dos horas apretados en el pequeño sofá frente a la aún más pequeña TV, Makoto ni se enteró que película vieron, su atención estaba completamente centrada en las reacciones de Haru, quien no se retiró cuando el más alto le pasó el brazo por los hombros, ni cuando se acercó aún más. Makoto casi gritó de alegría cuando el pelinegro recargó la cabeza sobre él. Mako habría deseado que la película durara para siempre, cuando terminó Haru se desperezó y Mako haciendo lo mismo se disponía a irse, cuando Haru le interrumpió.

–Puedes quedarte, aunque no vives muy lejos ya es tarde, tengo un futón extra.

Makoto titubeó un poco antes de responder. Al día siguiente tenía clases en la mañana y no estaba seguro de querer o poder faltar. Sin embargo, jamás se perdonaría si hubiera dejado pasar esta inesperada oportunidad.

–Gracias –accedió Makoto–. De verdad no creo que hubiera podido aguantar otro viaje en tren. –Sonrió con timidez y volteó a ver al ojiazul de reojo–. Los entrenamientos han estado un poco intensos, ¿no?

Haruka lo miró con seriedad y comentó–: Sólo los que vayan en serio, serán merecedores de entrar al agua.

Makoto no supo bien cómo contestar, así que sólo atinó a reírse. Ese era el tipo de comentario que el Haruka de sus sueños solía decir de vez en cuando y que en el mundo real le hacía convencerse más y más de que efectivamente había encontrado a la persona indicada.

Entre Makoto y Haruka recogieron los trastes de la cena y acomodaron el futón en el de por sí reducido espacio del apartamento de Haruka. Ambos tomaron un baño caliente para destensar los músculos y, al salir se tiraron cada uno en su cama.

Los minutos pasaron y Makoto no podía conciliar el sueño, pese a lo exhausto que se sentía. Tal vez sería por la exhilarante sensación de compartir el mismo espacio con el chico que le rondaba los pensamientos día y noche. Cuando Makoto giró su cabeza hacia Haruka, se dio cuenta que éste tampoco dormía. Haruka estaba acostado boca arriba observando con detenimiento el techo sobre sus cabezas. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la poca luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación.

–Haru, ¿por qué nadas? –preguntó de la nada Makoto.

–Porque así puedo ser libre –respondió sin inmutarse–. ¿Por qué nadas tú, Makoto? –preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio, rotando su cabeza para encararlo.

Los ojos azules de Haruka se clavaron en los verdes de Makoto. Perdido en esa mirada cerúlea, por un escaso instante, Makotolo comprendió. Entendió a qué se referían las palabras que Haruka siempre repetía en sus sueños. La paz. La tranquilidad. La libertad.

–Para volar –respondió al fin–. Cuando nado de espaldas en una alberca al aire libre, el cielo se refleja en la superficie del agua. Es como si flotara en medio de las nubes.

–En ese momento nada más importa –concedió Haruka, con una sonrisa amable y un resplandor intenso en los ojos.

–Sólo estás tú, el agua y el cielo. No existe el tiempo ni el espacio.

–No importa el futuro ni las decisiones importantes. Únicamente el dejarte llevar por el agua hacia otro mundo, hacia un lugar, un paisaje que nadie más conoce.

Makoto le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Libertad –musitó Makoto.

–Libertad –afirmó Haruka.

Makoto y Haruka permanecieron en silencio, su mirada clavada en la del otro. Verde y Azul. Agua y cielo. Sin necesidad de palabras, un fuerte lazo se iba formando entre ellos.

Con lentitud fueron acercándose hasta hallarse a centímetros de distancia. Poco a poco sus labios se comenzaron a tocar. Suavemente. Dulcemente. El ósculo fue efímero, pero el sosiego que trajo a sus corazones no lo fue.

Ninguno supo cuándo cayeron presas de Morfeo, simplemente supieron que los rayos del sol matinal interrumpieron desconsideradamente su plácido letargo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo seis**_

Cuando Makoto se despertó, Haruka ya no se encontraba a su lado. Recriminándose mentalmente por el beso de la noche anterior, se incorporó, se vistió y recogió su futón para colocarlo al lado del de Haruka. Cuando se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del apartamento, pudo notar que el pelinegro ya había servido en la mesa un ligero desayuno compuesto por sopa miso y caballa frita; no obstante, éste no estaba a la vista por ningún lado.

Makoto suspiró cansinamente. En su mente no paraban de circular pensamientos oscuros de cómo pudo haber ahuyentado a Haruka una vez más con sus acciones, pese a que no consideraba que el beso de la noche anterior había sido tan impulsivo como el de aquella fiesta ni tan incómoda como algunas de sus interacciones pasadas.

Con desgano se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se topó frente a frente con un Haruka medio dormido sumergido en la bañera. Makoto se cubrió la cara con las manos rápidamente y, si el horrible bochorno que sentía era un indicio, su rostro debía estar de un color bermellón intenso.

–Yo… no… quería –tartamudeó Makoto.

Haruka soltó un ligero bufido y se levantó de la bañera.

–Supongo que ya podemos ir a desayunar –comentó con desgano.

–No era mi intensión. Lo siento –soltó Makoto con la voz en un hilo.

Al escuchar el chapoteo del agua, tragó saliva con dificultad. Con decisión, bajó las manos y estaba dispuesto a girar y salir corriendo de allí cuando notó que el chico no estaba tan desnudo como había supuesto.

–Haru… ¿Te bañas con el traje puesto? –cuestionó sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

–No –mencionó Haruka como si nada–. No me estaba bañando. Sólo necesitaba sumergirme un rato antes de salir.

Haruka pasó a Makoto de largo con dirección a la cocina.

Una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión, Makoto dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

–No cabe duda de que te gusta mucho el agua, ¿eh, Haru?–murmuró Makoto recordando su conversación de la víspera.

Haru titubeó un poco en sus pasos, para continuar su camino.

Makoto tomó asiento frente al ojiazul. Sabía que tenía que aclarar lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no sabía cómo comenzar.

–Haru… –dijo al fin–. Sobre anoche… yo... lo siento.

Haruka lo miró fijamente, y bajó su plato y sus palillos tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos a Makoto.

–No tienes por qué disculparte. Ambos… nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

–De todos modos –intercedió Makoto–, después de cómo me he comportado contigo en estos meses… no quiero que pienses que estoy forzándote a nada.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Haruka soltó un suspiro y, raro en él, comenzó a hablar.

–Cuando nos conocimos mencionaste algo sobre que habías soñado conmigo.

–Sí, yo… –Makoto se calló cuando vio que Haruka aún tenía algo que decir.

–En ese momento pensé que sólo eras un tipo raro tratando de ligar, y después de la fiesta donde te emborrachaste no cambió mucho mi percepción de ti.

Makoto pudo sentir sus mejillas arder con estos comentarios.

–Pero, conforme te fui conociendo en los entrenamientos, me di cuenta que eras diferente. Que eras similar a alguien que yo había visto antes. –Hizo una pausa–. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar. No creí que sería posible que existiera algo tan ridículo, tan inverosímil en la vida real… No quería creer que podía ser algo que sucediera–musitó más para sí que para Makoto–. La verdad es que… –clavó su mirada cerúlea en la esmeralda de Makoto– yo también he soñado contigo desde hace años.

Al escuchar la confesión de Haru, Makoto no supo cómo reaccionar. Si bien se encontraba feliz de escuchar aquello, no estaba seguro de que Haruka hablara en serio y si así fuera, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, para Makoto nada tenia sentido, aun así no pudo evitar sonreir como un tonto.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Deja de poner esa cara, es… sí.- Dijo Haruka con el rostro sonrojado.

-Entonces, te gustaría que…bueno que nosotros…ya sabes…

Antes de que Makoto pudiera generar una pregunta Haru lo tomo del cuello forzandolo a bajar el rostro y lo besó.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que escucho Makoto.

Ambos se perdieron en un beso más largo, más tierno, más húmedo y desde luego lleno de sentimientos. Fue el encuentro de un par de almas gemelas que habían tardado lo que parecía un vida. Felices de al fin encontrarse se fundieron en un largo abrazo, de pronto se convirtieron en uno solo. Deseaban más que nunca que el tiempo no avanzara, pero la realidad los alcanzó cuando el teléfono de Makoto comenzó a sonar.

-Nagisa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Makooo-chan! ¿Estas bien?, no llegaste anoche, ¿Estas con el chico de tus sueños?

-Sí…yo, estoy bien.

-Que bien! Al menos ninguno de nosotros pasó la noche solo.

-Nagisa no quiero saber.

-Neee que aburrido. Como sea, ¿Te veo en la escuela?

-Yo no lo sé, supongo que sí. Bye.

Nagisa y Makoto eran vecinos en el conjunto de departamentos. A Makoto nunca le costó entender la orientación de su amigo, siempre pensó que el amor no distingue el género y que solo se fija en el alma y cuando veía a Nagisa y Rei juntos no podía siquiera dudar de que se pertenecían uno al otro. Makoto pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez llegaría alguien así para él.

Cuando ellos ingresaron a la universidad hicieron pública su relación y con el tiempo Makoto se acostumbró a verlos siempre juntos, incluso al hecho de que pasaran juntos casi todas las noches. Nunca quiso saber más, hasta ahora. Tenía tantas dudas acerca de la intimidad con otro hombre, y no sabía a quien más preguntarle. Cuando recibió esa llamada en la mañana, sabía que en cuanto lo vier a Nagisa lo inundaría con preguntas, pero esta vez las contestaría a cambio de información, que hoy más que nunca era necesaria para Makoto.

El resto de la mañana sucedió con tranquilidad. Tras el desayuno y la inesperada confesión de Haruka, Makoto había salido corriendo hacia su departamento con el fin de cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus materiales escolares. A pesar de que había llegado a tiempo para asistir a la universidad a partir de su segunda clase del día, Makoto no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiese estado presente. Seguro su cuerpo había estado sentado en las bancas de los salones, pero su mente no había dejado de divagar y darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido en la mañana con Haruka.

Si la primera reacción de Makoto al ver al pelinegro había sido tratar de acercarse a él para satisfacer su curiosidad y tratar de resolver el misterio mediante la confrontación, la primera reacción de Haruka había sido la de alejarse e intentar entender la situación desde una distancia segura. Después de todo, en ese momento, al estar frente a frente con un ser que debía ser imaginario, ¿qué es lo que sabían de la otra persona? El gusto por el agua y el deseo de libertad eran las únicas similitudes que aparentemente ambos tenían con sus respectivas versiones oníricas.

Makoto recargó su rostro contra la mesa y se pasó las manos por el cabello. ¿Sería muy pronto para lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos esa mañana? Una cosa era haber soñado durante años sin fin con una persona que a veces mutaba de personalidad noche con noche en un mundo rosa y otra cosa era conocer a una persona de carne y hueso con características definidas en una sociedad no tan tolerante. Sin embargo, pese a que algo en su cabeza le recriminaba sus acciones impulsivas, una sensación en su pecho le indicaba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Habían sido demasiadas las ocasiones en las que se había enamorado a Haruka durante sus horas de letargo, tantas que conocía perfectamente esa sensación irreal de calidez que inundaba su pecho y que había estado allí durante las veces que había juntado sus labios con los de Haruka.

Makoto cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se irguió en su lugar. Ya no había cabida para dudas y titubeos. Seguiría adelante y trataría que esto funcionara sin importar nada. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Nagisa: "Tengo una hora libre. ¿Puedo verte en la azotea?" No tardó mucho en que le llegara la respuesta del rubio: "¡Voy para allá! ;D"

En cuanto el profesor despidió al grupo, Makoto salió disparado para encontrar a su amigo y tener una plática larga y tendida con él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título –** El Hilo Rojo de los Sueños

 **Autores –** Tanuki-801 y DANHK

 **Advertencias –** Yaoi y escenas explícitas en futuros capítulos.

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar reviews!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo siete**_

Ciertamente se sorprendió un poco al ver a Rei sentado contra la pared de la azotea, compartiendo el almuerzo con Nagisa, quien como era su costumbre solo llevaba paquetes de la tienda de conveniencia. Pero se alivió al reconocer que tener ambas versiones de una relación sería mejor para su investigación. Saludó a la feliz pareja y antes de elaborar una sola oración, una oleada de preguntas salió de la boca de Nagisa alcanzando un nivel de decibeles que seguramente no era legal.

-Mako-chaaan! Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal la primera noche con el chico de tus sueños?, ¿Lo hicieron?, Kyaa! Dime, quiero saber!- grito a la vez que hacia un puchero, habría seguido el berrinche pero fue interrumpido por su pareja, Rei.

\- Nagisa…respira, estas incomodando a Makoto senpai, soltó Rei con toda la seriedad que le caracteriza.

Fue eso todo lo que se necesitó para que Nagisa dejara el tema, por el momento, y dedicara su atención a su amado. Ellos se conocieron en el bachillerato y a decir verdad, ni siquiera ellos saben ni cono ni en que momento fue que su relación comenzó. La primera vez que Nagisa vió a Rei fue cundo se encontraba en la pista de atletismo entrenando, desde ese momento Nagisa supo que Nagisa tenía potencial para ser un nadador así que decidió convencerlo de que entrará al equipo y prácticamente se convirtió en su acosador personal hasta que le hizo hacer una prueba, ese era el método habitual de Nagisa para convencer a las personas de hacer algo. Esa actitud que la mayoría de las personas tachaba de infantil para Rei significó algo más, no estaba seguro de que lo único de lo que estaba convencido era que la vivacidad y insistencia de Nagisa era refrescante, pues estaba acostumbrado a invertir su tiempo en dos cosas, la escuela y el entrenamiento. El verse obligado a compartir tanto tiempo con Nagisa le hizo darse cuenta que había desperdiciado parte de su tiempo en cosas de adultos y se olvidó por completo de vivir como un adolescente. Fue esa misma sensación de libertad la que le llevó a tener una mayor cercanía con el pequeño rubio, pasar tiempo con él le hizo olvidarse del estrés y divertirse como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

La relación que surgió entre ambos no sólo había sido benéfica para Rei, sino también para Nagisa. Nagisa tenía una convivencia complicada con sus padres. En su afán de querer que Nagisa hiciera algo útil con su vida que le fuese a traer provecho para su futuro, los señores Hazuki creían firmemente que lo más importante era tener éxito académico: sacar buenas notas, tener opciones en universidades prestigiosas, presentar un currículum envidiable cuando el momento de buscar empleo llegara. Ideales que, de buenas a primeras chocaban aparatosamente con los intereses y deseos de su hijo, quien deseaba poder nadar, ser libre, pero sobre todas las cosas, poder disfrutar del tiempo que poseía.

Al final fue una explosión imponente con su familia lo que llevó a Nagisa a huir de casa y pedir refugio en el hogar de Rei. Éste no le negó el asilo en cuanto el rubio se presentó frente a su puerta con sus maletas, sin embargo, fue la voz de la razón para que Nagisa regresara a encarar a sus progenitores y tratara de alcanzar un entendimiento con ellos. Sus padres, aún no conformes con los argumentos de Nagisa, decidieron ponerle un ultimátum: podría continuar asistiendo a las competencias de natación siempre y cuando su rendimiento escolar no sólo no disminuyera, sino que debía aumentar lo suficiente para posicionarse en los primeros diez lugares del grado.

Con ayuda de Makoto en la natación y de Rei en los estudios, pero, más que nada, gracias a su dedicación y esfuerzo sobrehumano, Nagisa logró cumplir su cometido. Logró obtener un puesto en el torneo regional de natación y había logrado subir sus calificaciones al tercer puesto del grado, superado únicamente por una chica de otro salón y por Rei mismo. Y, de hecho, había sido durante esa competencia regional de natación cuando la amistad entre los dos chicos se transformó en algo más.

Rei y Nagisa habían mantenido su relación en secreto por los primeros dos años de ésta. Sin embargo, no fue sorpresa para ninguna de las dos familias cuando por fin decidieron hacerla oficial al anunciar que se mudarían a la misma ciudad para estudiar en la misma universidad y en la misma facultad. Al inicio, los padres de ambos habían permanecido un tanto reacios a la decisión de sus hijos, no obstante, habían consentido la situación tras aceptar que ambos chicos habían resultado una buena influencia en el otro y, que, pese a que difería de sus propias creencias, ni Rei ni Nagisa estaban dispuestos a ceder en este punto.

–Nagisa, Rei, necesito hablar con los dos –exclamó Makoto con toda la seriedad que pudo juntar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su rostro estaba comenzando a arder.

Nagisa contestó a su emoción con una risita pícara y Rei con un atento silencio.

–Sabía que este día llegaría –anunció orgulloso Nagisa, ensanchando su sonrisa–. Muy bien, ¡suelta la primera pregunta!

Makoto carraspeó antes de comenzar para tratar de volver a encontrar su voz.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que querían estar juntos?- dijó Makoto evitando cualquier contacto visual con la pareja. Y para su sorpresa fue Rei quien respondió primero.

-Pues…yo, no sabría como explicarlo Makoto senpai, supongo que para cada pareja es distinto para mi fue muy claro, me hacía bien la compañía de Nagisa me hacía feliz y aunque fue difícil cuando comprendí que los sentimientos que tenia por el no eran solo de amistad, la sensación que notaba en su cercanía, era como una corriente eléctrica cuando nos tocábamos accidentalmente…fue así como inició y como Nagisa no me rechazó pues… eso lo hizo muy claro para mi.

-Oh Rei! No sabía que pudieras decir cosas tan… cursis- Interrumpió Nagisa con el rostro enrojecido, cosa extremadamente rara en el. Y con ello eliminó la seriedad de la respuesta de Rei.- ¿Te volvió a rechazar Haru-chan?

-No, de hecho todo lo contrario es solo que… no quiero forzar las cosas, todo esto es muy nuevo.

-Oh! Makoto, solo deja que las cosas fluyan.

-Ese no es el problema…-Contestó Makoto, ocultando su rostro con el antebrazo.

-Me parece que lo que Makoto senpai quiere preguntar es sobre…sexo, Nagisa.- Terció Rei, colocándose las gafas en el lugar correcto, como un profesor resolviendo dudas.

-S-sí…

-Por eso hubieras empezado!- Gritó Nagisa- Para empezar, ¿Tu qué quieres? Ya sabes, dar o qué te den, aunque por tu estatura y la de Haru, creo que será más fácil para ti ser el activo, pero tú decides…

-¿El qué?

La pareja se quedó algo boquiabierta ante la respuesta de Makoto. Les parecía poco creible que desconociera esos conceptos mientras se planteaba una relación con otro hombre. Fue Rei quien, de nuevo, interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

-Espero que no te incomode que Nagisa me contara lo de tus sueños…pero creo que pueden ser se ayuda en este momento. Cuando soñabas con él, ¿Quién tenía la iniciativa?

-Creo que yo, aunque casi siempre despertaba cuando todo aquello comenzaba.

-Bien, supongo que te diremos solo lo que necesites.-Interrumpió Nagisa, esta vez con una cara de seriedad y profesionalismo total- Cuando estas con otro hombre es muy diferente que estar con una mujer, sé que no es una buena comparación pero es lo que es, cuando piensas en intimar con otro chico la confianza es muy importante pero lo es también el juego previo, ¿Me entiendes?, el pasivo debe sentirse cómodo y preparado. Cuando se hace sin planearlo puede ser espontaneo sí pero también poco placentero, para ambos.- Nagisa hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que aún tenía la atención de su amigo.- Cuando estés con Haruka, debes iniciar un juego lento o lo asustaras y te será más difícil preparar su cuerpo, debes acariciarlo y poner atención a las partes de su cuerpo que reaccionan a tu tacto, su cuello o sus hombros, su espalda o sus caderas. Notarás cuando sea el momento de comenzar "lo otro" debes prepararlo para recibirte, acariciándolo, lubricándolo, relajándolo y entonces pueden llegar al final. Puede que necesiten más de un intento para llegar a ello, a nosotros nos tomo un par de veces.- Terminó su explicación con algo de rubor debido a su confesión final.

-De acuerdo, solo no sé como preguntárselo, o iniciarlo, pensé que pasaría algo esta mañana…- Al escuchar esa declaración, la joven pareja se miro con sorpresa.

–Ok… ¿Y qué pasó exactamente esta mañana? –preguntó Nagisa estupefacto. Él jamás había dudado de que los sueños de Makoto se trataban de premoniciones; sin embargo, tampoco hubiera imaginado que las cosas entre ambos avanzarían tan lejos tan pronto.

Las mejillas de Makoto ardían y sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar. En su ofuscación trató de ordenar sus ideas.

–-Pues…

La mirada atenta de ambos chicos sobre él no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Makoto suspiró profundamente. Si ambos ya sabían de sus sueños y de sus extraños (y fallidos) acercamientos con Haruka, qué más daba que se enteraran de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Después de todo ellos siempre lo habían apoyado y habían creído completamente en aquello que les había dicho.

–En realidad comenzó desde ayer por la noche.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Nagisa ensanchó su pícara sonrisa y Rei dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

–¡No pasó nada de lo que están pensando! –gritó Makoto al instante–. Anoche solamente estuvimos hablando bastante y descubrimos que en realidad tenemos más cosas en común de lo que habíamos creído hasta ahora. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para decidir si debía contarles o no acerca de su primer beso y, al final, decidió mejor atesorar ese momento mágico para sí–. Y hoy en la mañana, Haruka confesó… que no soy el único loco. –Tragó saliva con dificultad-. Él dijo que… él también había estado soñando conmigo todo este tiempo.

Los rostros de Nagisa y de Rei mutaron a uno de tremenda sorpresa. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo interpretar o qué hacer de la información dada, y, a decir verdad, Makoto no podía admitir que él ya hubiese sido capaz de procesar aquella declaración.

–Entonces, ¿por qué él no…? –comenzó Nagisa antes de interrumpirse y cerrar la boca pensativo.

–¿Por qué lo hizo tan difícil? –cuestionó Rei, expresando los pensamientos de su novio–. ¿Ni siquiera le daba curiosidad ver a alguien supuestamente inexistente frente a él?

Makoto musitó unos minutos antes de responder.

–Supongo que simplemente llegamos a conclusiones diferentes. Si yo no hubiera tenido el soporte de ustedes o de mi familia quizá en lugar de tratar emocionarme por conocerlo, hubiera tratado de tener más cuidado y desconfianza de porqué y cómo esto estaba sucediendo. Creo que puedo entender perfectamente sus sentimientos de miedo cuando se dio cuenta que lo inverosímil de su vida privada existía más allá de él y su reacción fue justificada al ver cómo yo además de _existir_ comencé a interesarme por él y hasta a acosarlo. Y también no puedo olvidar cómo ambos… bueno, somos hombres. Esa es una situación aún más _atípica_ … que no puedo decir que… haya asimilado del todo todavía.

Makoto se recriminó mentalmente por estas últimas palabras. Sabía que tocaban algunas fibras sensibles en sus amigos. Ellos habían vivido en carne propia lo que significaba vivir de manera _contraria_ a una sociedad tan homogénea como lo es la de Japón. Las miradas desagradables, los comentarios hirientes, la intolerancia palpable. Makoto no tenía ningún prejuicio en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo; no obstante, sabía que algo en el fondo de su mente seguiría en negación de que él fuera quien estuviera en esta situación.


End file.
